User talk:Burnning Blaze
Welcome to the wiki! I am looking forward to working with you! Your contributions to this wiki will help it grow! SweetSophie19 Can you unlock Sonic the Fighters? Hey Burning Blaze, i would like to improve the Sonic the Fighters article, however i am not able to do so, because you locked it. WaterKirby1994 21:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for unlocking it Burning Blaze. WaterKirby1994 22:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Burning Blaze what will happen to this wiki now that SweetSophie is gone? Also some of SweetSophie's recent actions concern me. Anyway i just hope you're here. WaterKirby1994 21:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Burning Blaze if you read what she said on my talkpage the day before she left, you'll notice that her personality changed that day, which is what i meant earlier! WaterKirby1994 22:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Burning Blaze do you think something happened to SweetSophie? That would explain how she could have been sorry for not editing here then just abandon the wiki! WaterKirby1994 23:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Burning Blaze i come to this wiki everyday & i'm not going to just let it become abandoned! You really should come here & help me defend this wiki! WaterKirby1994 23:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Burning Blaze i'm going to create a page for Vector soon. WaterKirby1994 22:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Burning Blaze it's been over a week & you still aren't here! Didn't we both make promises to SweetSophie? Mine to defend this wiki in her absense & you to edit here! WaterKirby1994 23:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Burning Blaze i'm sorry i couldn't create a page for Vector because i wasn't able to find enough information on him. Anyway can i be an admin again? WaterKirby1994 23:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Burning Blaze i'm going to make pages for Mario games on here. WaterKirby1994 23:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day Burnning Blaze, this weekend i'm going to create pages for Super Mario Sunshine & New Super Mario Bros. Wii on here! Anyway this wiki feels empty. WaterKirby1994 23:47, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Central is trying to take over the wiki Burnning Blaze! Please restore my adminship so that i can fight them off, because i don't think i can win like this. WaterKirby1994 21:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Burnning Blaze i can easily add pics myself. Anyway if you were talking about the pages for stages i made, i can't really describe them well with words. All i need is more time. WaterKirby1994 23:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Forgive my Leave Burnning Blaze i'm sorry i haven't been on here in a while. WaterKirby1994 23:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes i'm still protecting this Wiki, Burnning Blaze, & i'm sorry that i haven't really been editing here. Now i'm going to start editing again & i'm going to actively serve as this wiki's guardian! WaterKirby1994 22:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) As someone who wants to become an admin on Sega-related wikis,I'd like to know the requirement to become an admin. I have black arms. 01:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC)